Play Your Guitar With Murray (song)
"Play Your Guitar With Murray" is a song from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party inspired by Murray's Guitar Playing Skit. Lyrics Chorus Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (let's all play and sing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Whoa-ho, play that guitar, Murray, woo hoo) Now, play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (let's all play and sing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Woah-ho, now you're really rockin', Murray) Chorus Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray Yeah! Chorus Come on and play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Let's all play and sing) Let's all play and sing, let's all play and sing Let's all play, Let's all play let's all play and sing Song Credits Trivia *The instrumental version is played at the beginning of Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party and over the credits of Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano, although he's seen playing the purple Maton Guitar in the 2001 and 2002 version of the music video. *Murray Cook (aka Murray Wiggle) plays the red Maton guitar, Jeff Fatt (aka Jeff Wiggle) plays the purple Maton guitar, Anthony Field (aka Anthony Wiggle) plays the blue Maton guitar, Greg Page (aka Greg Wiggle) plays the yellow Maton guitar, and Sam Moran (aka Sam Wiggle) plays the yellow Maton guitar. *In the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series, this is so far the only song exclusive to the 11-minute version, making it a credit-less version, a version without the closing credits. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here zh-tw:跟Danny一起彈吉他 Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Celebration! songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 3 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songs Focused on Murray Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Party (PC Game) songs Category:Celebrating The Wiggles' 10th Birthday! Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs